


different types of love

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame didn't happen, Follow up to human, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Love Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, infinity war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: A firm, yet gentle slap the to side of the face/neck is definitely Thor's special show of affection. When he does it to Peter for the first time, Peter barely held it together until he left the room. The rest of the team watched in amusement as Peter jumped around, screaming.





	different types of love

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is FINALLY happy! For my friend Lizzy uwu <3

Peter was getting showered with love and he didn't know how to handle it. Especially, he would remind himself, after that night last week. Vision, bless his robotic -was it robotic? Peter didn't know at this point- heart, would spend a few minutes talking to him after school or a mission, asking him how he is. Wanda would entertain a tired or depressed Peter with her magic or take Tony's role while the male was away, staying with him until he fell asleep on rough days. Bruce would help him with his science homework. Steve and Natasha would help and train with him or go out to look at the city sometimes at night. Clint tried his best to teach Peter how to shoot a bow, but he couldn't seem to teach the boy. Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam did whatever they could, including teaching him how to cook certain things and such.

Thor was another story. The man had a strange way of showing how he cared about people. He would do a "gentle" punch to the shoulder. He would very rarely -and everyone knows it's  ** _very_** rare- take them on a short fly at night or during the early hours of the morning. He would talk, even a more rare occasion than the flying, about emotions and try his best to calm the team down. He was a very optimistic person when he wanted to be, they all found out.

 

His most common form of affection and love was a firm, yet gentle slap to the cheek or nape of the neck.

 

One day, after a particularly hard day at school and an even harder mission, Peter was down in the dumps. It was Friday, and now as a tradition started on March 15th of this year, they had a 'family' (a very very loose use of the word) game or movie night. This Friday was movie night. Vision and Wanda, per usual, were curled up in a chair, Wanda plopped in Vision's lap. Tony had a hand in Peter's hair, trying to make the boy less tense. Peter, who was on the floor next to Tony's right leg, was sitting next to Natasha, who was on the left side of Steve's leg. Bucky had the previous man curled up next to him. Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam were on the big couch, staring at the screen. All in all, it was a peaceful night.

As the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Peter stood up abruptly and mumbled a small, "I'm going to sleep." No one thought anything of it. They all knew it had been a rough day for him. So, as they watched him walk off towards the elevator, they all shared a small glance, a small ghost of concern over their features. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but closed it.

"I'm gonna go talk to the kid," Tony finally said, standing up. Rubbing his hands on his pants, he wished a good night to everyone. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, dad!" Bucky yelled after him, earning a nudge from Steve.

 

As the elevator doors opened on the floor for most the rooms, Tony heard a strange noise from Peter's room.  _Sounds like the kid is sobbing._ He walked towards the room, knocking on the door lightly. "Kid? Can I come in?"

No response. Tony started panicking to some extent.

"Pete. Come on. It's just me. I wanna make sure you're okay."

 _Click._ The door unlocked, an invitation for Tony to come in. Closing the door behind him, he spotted a nest of blankets on the floor, watching them tremble. It was Peter. So, he walked towards the mess, getting down on a knee to talk to Peter.

"Peter. It's me, Tony. Come out and talk to me."

"No."

"Peter," Tony sighed, grunting softly as he sat fully on the floor. "I'm not having a childish discussion like this. Get out of the mess now so I can make sure you're okay."

That was enough to make Peter throw the blankets off of himself, pooling around his waist. His face was flush and a little swollen with tear tracks. His hair was a mess and his body was shaking with tiny hiccups and sobs. As Tony opened his arms for Peter, the boy rushed forward and buried his face in the shirt Tony had on. His hiccups and sobs now turned into a close form of screaming, surely alerting someone. Yet, no one came in and disturbed this. Tony's hands rubbed up and down Peter's back and played with his hair, quiet shushing in Peter's ear that he probably couldn't hear.

"Pete, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Understand me?"

All Peter did was scream a little louder, hands fisting onto the back of Tony's shirt. Dammit, why did Tony suck at comforting Tony?

 

Peter feel asleep like that- in Tony's arms, hands on the back of his shirt, his breathing slowing down. Tony propped himself up against the side of the bed, laying on the blankets. Tonight was a long night.

 

Nothing like that happened for weeks on end. Peter seemed to be doing fine. No complaining about anything at school. Missions were still hard, but not to a point where it would almost break Peter emotionally like the last time he had a breakdown. Everyone kept spending time with him, and that made him happy. He felt loved and wanted and  _useful._ So, one day during training, everyone had come in to watch Peter shoot a bow and arrow. Granted, he was still shit at it, but he was getting better. Getting in stance and drawing the bow, he focused on the target, left eye closed. He can do this. He can do this.

He did it.

He shot the bow, the arrow landing on the red ring around the center. Staring at the arrow, he felt himself getting a pat on the back from Clint. "Let's see ya do two more, Peter."

He shot two more, one landing on the blue ring, another on the red. Each time, everyone cheered. They were genuinely proud. As everyone quieted down, Thor stood up, grabbed Mjölnir, and gave a soft slap to the back of Peter's neck. "Good job, Spider-Boy!"

As he left the room, Peter watched him. Right as the door closed, Peter jumped up and down, screaming. He had gotten a slap of approval! He had been- he had been  _worthy_ of getting a slap! He ran around, doing back-flips and other things the Avengers couldn't explain. They were all smiling, watching a boy who had been in fits of depression every now and again looking happy. He was acting like a  _child._ That's all they could want. As Peter fell to the floor on his back, his chest heaving, short huffs of laughter escaping, they were watching, a small array of smiles, smirks, and sarcastic eye rolls filled the side of the room.

"Well, Peter, it is good to see you laughing again," Wanda commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "I missed it."

"I think we all have," Steve looked around, watching everyone nod.

Peter just nodded and held up an okay sign, staying on the floor. Clint walked towards the target, grabbed the arrows in one hand, the bow Peter used slung over his shoulders, and walked towards said boy. Holding out a hand, he helped pull a tired Peter Parker off the floor. Peter, using Clint as support to some extent as he stumbled towards the others, looked like a happy child who just got candy. His cheeks were a flushed shade of a bright red, his eyes were opened halfway, his mouth parted to suck in gulps of oxygen.

 

That night, Peter slept soundly for what seemed to be in forever. The others couldn't be happier to see Peter like this.

They hoped it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is short and sorry for spelling mistakes! please ignore them.


End file.
